1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to clamping apparatus, particularly to a clamping apparatus for small electronic components.
2. Description of Related Art
Often, clamping apparatus, such as clamping fingers are used to fix electronic components in predetermined positions on a printed circuit board. However, the clamping apparatus is generally provided with a predetermined work range, and can only accommodate electronic components of a predetermined size. If electronic components of varying sizes need to be clamped, accordingly, multiple clamping apparatuses are required, increasing costs and reducing efficiency.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.